The present invention pertains to signal coupling devices, including more particularly, to capacitive signal antenna coupling devices.
Known wireless communications systems include a radio transceiver unit mounted on a roof or otherwise exterior to the building for which the wireless communication system is being used. The transceiver functions by transmitting and receiving information between a local network and a remote station such as a regional telephone service provider. These transceivers necessarily include an antenna to complete the wireless functionality of the system. A larger and more powerful antenna structure generally enables the transceiver to transmit and receive more efficiently and over a larger distance.
To reduce manufacturing costs, transceiver enclosures are often built without a connection that enables access to.either the operative elements of the antenna or to the internal circuitry of the transceiver unit. Since maintaining the environmental integrity of the system is extremely important, opening the transceiver enclosure or other after market modifications to the transceiver system may compromise the integrity of the unit, disrupt the proper functioning of the system or void any existing warranties.
Due to varying levels of signal and electromagnetic interference, shifting weather patterns, increased demand, or any other change in system requirements, the antenna systems normally incorporated into known transceiver systems may not always effectively communicate with a remote service provider.
Connecting a large antenna directly to the transceiver circuitry will increase the performance of the system. However, as previously described, if the transceiver system was not manufactured with a connection to facilitate this attachment, someone must mechanically and electronically modify the transceiver to accomplish the attachment. This task may involve cutting into the transceiver enclosure in order to access the antenna elements or transceiver electronics. This may result in the communication system being inoperative for a period of time and also exposes the transceiver to potential damage. Similarly such a modification may not be capable of being completed in the field, requiring the transceiver to be brought back to a technicians shop to service.
The capacitive signal coupling device of the present invention comprises, a support, at least one conductive element disposed on a first surface of the support, a grounding element disposed on a second surface of the support and a connector.
In another aspect, the present invention includes an antenna radiating element coupler comprising a support having first and second surfaces, at least one conductive element disposed on the first surface, a grounding element disposed on the second surface, and a connector formed into the support.
In a further aspect, the present invention also includes a method of coupling an external device to an antenna radiating element comprising forming a support with first and second surfaces, attaching a conductive element to the first surface, applying a grounding element to the second surface, and providing a connection to the conductive element and the grounding element.